I'll find someone
by Moonfire-from-Tameranian-moons
Summary: A school dance, a new girl, and a suspected new weapon from XANA. What could happen next? Plus, what is up with Odd?


**Author's** **Note:** Hi! I decided to write a Code Lyoko story. People have seemed to stop reading my other stories, so I figured it's okay. So, get ready for a completely messed up story with a lot of bad jokes! I hope you like it!

Hi! I decided to write a Code Lyoko story. People have seemed to stop reading my other stories, so I figured it's okay. So, get ready for a completely messed up story with a lot of bad jokes! I hope you like it!****

I'll find someone

"Yumi, wait up!" a voice yelled out. Yumi turned to see Ulrich. She smiled and waited for him. When he caught up to her, he stopped a stood before her, a little out of breath. "Um...Yumi?" He paused. "Are you...will you...come to the dance...with me next week?" he asked quietly, blushing.

Yumi blushed a little too, nevertheless smiling. "Of course I will." she said, smiling. "I mean, we were supposed to go to the Prom together."

Ulrich nodded. "Hopefully this time XANA won't be stupid enough to send a giant teddy bear again." he joked.

"Of course not! If he was going to send anyone, it would be a giant me!" Another voice yelled out. A boy with blonde hair jumped, for some reason from a tree, landing next to them.

"Odd, why would anyone," Ulrich said, "Send you? They'd have to be out of their mind."

"No they wouldn't. I'm strong, beautiful, and funny. I'm a triple threat, ya see." Odd answered.

"Sure, if you're threatening the cafeteria food." Yumi laughed.

Jeremie and Aelita then walked up. "Hello, Princess." Odd said, bowing to her. He stood back up. "You missed a special moment with these too, talking about the dance." He looked up at them and smiled. "Who are you two going with?" he asked, half smirking. Anyone with eyes could see who, but Odd just liked to see his friends blush from such things.

He looked back at Yumi and Ulrich, who were still blushing from his earlier comment. He shrugged and waited from Aelita and Jeremie to answer him. Why did they get so worked up over such things, when he, The Great Odd, was never nervous about relationships?

"We're going with each other...of course." Aelita said, feigning boldness, although her voice shook a little.

Yumi, seeing Odd's plan, decided to turn the tables. "So, Odd, who are you planning on going with?" Yumi asked, smiling.

Odd simply smiled. "I'll find someone." he said. "It can't be too hard. Everyone loves me!"

ß à

Jeremie slammed his hand on the button of the elevator lift; Aelita beside him. Jeremie furiously dialed the phone number once again, yelling into the phone. "ODD! Why don't you pick up?" he yelled, glaring at his phone as if it was responsible.

Aelita, meanwhile, shoved her own phone back into her pocket. "Ulrich and Yumi are coming. Yumi might take a while longer because she wants to see what XANA is up to." she explained. "Any luck with Odd?"

Jeremie sighed and shook his head. "No, it just keeps ringing! It's a cell phone! The point is to always have it with you!" he yelled.

The elevator stopped and Jeremie shoved his phone back in his pocket, planning to call Odd when he got on the super computer. He quickly punched in the access code for the door to the super calculator room. He walked up to the chair and hoisted himself atop of it, his feet dangling above the floor. The chair slid itself to the other side of the room, positioning Jeremie in front of the monitor. Aelita stood behind him hardly a moment later.

"Jeremie, should I go to Lyoko now?" Aelita asked, looking up at Jeremie. She didn't seem to notice the worry in his face as he looked at her.

"I think we should wait for Ulrich." Jeremie said. "He should be here soon." As if directly on cue, a somewhat out of breath Ulrich walked into the room.

"Hey Jeremie. Hi Aelita." he said. "Is Odd here yet? I couldn't reach him and I came straight from the courtyard."

Jeremie shook his head, somewhat annoyed. He then called Odd on the computer. Aelita answered for him. "Odd didn't answer his phone." she said. "Maybe it was XANA?" she said, realizing this. "Has Yumi called that she noticed anything yet?" she asked Ulrich.

"No, not yet." Ulrich answered. "She's probably still looking for something in town."

Aelita nodded. "Then let's go to Lyoko before she has to find out." she said, smiling at Jeremie and joined Ulrich in the lift. Jeremie smiled at Aelita as the door closed.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll update sooner if you do!


End file.
